Claptrap/Quotes
For quotes by generic Claptrap units, see Claptrap_(robots)#Quotes ECHO Recordings Personal Recording Jack: Claptrap -- start bootup sequence. Claptrap: Directive one: Protect humanity! Directive two: Obey Jack at all costs. Directive three: Dance! Jack: No no no no! Cancel directive three! Claptrap: Commencing directive three! Uhntssuhntssuhntss-- Jack: Ugh, friggn' hate that guy. Claptrap (commenting): Ahh -- one of my very first startup sequences! The memories... Interplanetary Ninja Chatterbox ECHO 1: ECHO 2: ECHO 3: ECHO 4: Claptrap: Booting sequence complete. Hello! I am your new steward bot. Designation: CL4P-TP, Hyperion Robot, Class C. Please adjust factory settings to meet your needs before deployment. Jack: Finally! Can you hear me? What do you remember? Claptrap: Yes. Remember what? Are... are you my father? Jack: Ah, no... uh, you -- Claptrap: -- Are you god? Am I dead? Jack: Nonono, you're not dead, you're -- Claptrap: line Jack: You. Are. Not. Dead! Your new designation is FR4G-TP. Fragtrap. You are a merciless killing machine. Got it? Gameplay (The Pre-Sequel) Character selection *"Hey everybody! Check out my package!" *"Let's get this party started!" *"Glitching weirdness is a terminal condition, right?" (needs proofreading) *"Recompiling my combat code!" *"This time it'll be awesome, I promise!" *"Look out everybody! Things are about to get awesome!" Jumping a gap * "Wheeeee!" * "Yahooooo!" * "And now we observe the amazing clappy bird." Meleeing an enemy * "Hyah!" * "Take that!" Killing an enemy Killing multiple enemies * "Hehehehe..." Killing a Badass (or higher) enemy *"You call yourself a badass?" *"Wow, did I really do that?" Freezing an enemy *"Now I want a snowcone." *"Take a chill pill!" *"Cryo me a river!" * "Freeze! I don't know why I said that." * "Don't cryo!" * "Frigid." * "Solid! Get it? As in frozen?" Taking elemental damage *"My assets... are frozen!" (Taking frost damage) *"I can't feel me fingers! Gah! I don't have any fingers!" (Taking frost damage) *"Too cold, can't move!" (Taking frost damage) *"I am a robot-popsicle!" (Taking frost damage) *"So cold... brrh..." (Taking frost damage) *"Why do I even feel pain?!" (Taking fire, corrosive or shock damage) *"Why did they build me out of galvanished flesh?!" (Taking fire, corrosive or shock damage) Getting a Critical Hit *"Pop pop!" *"Crit-i-cal!" * "Flesh fireworks!" * "Oh quit falling to pieces." * "Is that what people look like inside?" * "Ooh, squishy bits!" Using VaultHunter.EXE *"This time it'll be awesome, I promise!" *"Hey everybody, check out my package!" *"It's happening... it's happening!" *"What will he do next?" *"Things are about to get awesome!" *"Let's get this party started!" *"I'm a sexy dinosaur rawr" (When activating Funzerker) *(unintelligible snarling) (When activating Meat Unicycle) *"It's the only way, to stop the voices!" (When activating Meat Unicycle) (Possible errors) * "Roses are red/Violets are blue/Wait...how many syllables does that have?" (When activating Shhhhhhhh...trap) *"Minion-trap, pretend you're a Siren!" (When activating Blightbot) *"Aww, I shoulda drawn tattoos on it!" (When activating Blightbot) *"Burn them, my minion-phoenix!" (When activating Blightbot) *"Calm down!" (When activating Blightbot) *"It's time to PHASE you suckers out!" (When activating Blightbot) *"Tell me I'm the prettiest!" (When activating Blightbot) *"Can I use my magic missile"? (When activating Gun Wizard) *"Do not look behind my curtain! (When activating Gun Wizard) *"I'm made of magic!" (When activating Gun Wizard) *"You can call me Gundalf!" (When activating Gun Wizard) *"To the sky, minion-trap!" (When activating Mechromagician) *"Fly minion-trap! Fly!" (When activating Mechromagician) *"I have two robot arms!" (When activating Mechromagician) *"Punch 'em in the face, minion-trap!" (When activating Mechromagician) *"Ratattattattatta! Powpowpowpow! Powpowpowpow! Pew-pew-pew!" (When activating Miniontrap) *"Score one for the turret-trap!" (When activating Miniontrap) *"I'm going commando!" (When activating Miniontrap) *"Kill, reload, kill, reload" (When activating One Shot Wonder) (Possible punctuation errors) *"Like those guys who made one song ever" (When activating One Shot Wonder) (Possible errors) *"All these bullets in just one shot."(When activating One Shot Wonder) (Possible errors) * "Is this canon?" (When activating Pirate Ship Mode) During VaultHunter.exe *Claptrap: "Knock-knock." Summoned bot: "Whose there?" Claptrap: "Tat." Summoned bot: "Tat who?" Claptrap: "Not until you're older." (During Mechromagician, Blight Bot, and Miniontrap) * Summoned bot: "Wubwubwub. Dubstep dubstep. Wubwubwubwub DROP!" (During Mechromagician) * Summoned bot: "Knock Knock" Claptrap: "Who's there?" Summoned bot: "Wub" Claptrap: "Wub who?" Summoned bot: "Wubwubwubwubwub..." Claptrap: "You're dead to me." (During Blight Bot) * Summoned bot: "Knock Knock" Claptrap: "Who's there?" Summoned bot: "Itch" Claptrap: "Itch who?" Summoned bot: "Bless you" Being Crippled *"I'll stop talking when I'm dead!" (Needs confirmation) *"Your momma's so dumb, she couldn't think of a good ending for this 'yo momma' joke!" Being revived Gaining Second Wind *"Hahaha... I ascend!" Reviving an ally *"So, does this make me your favorite?" Issuing a duel challenge Teammate accepts duel challenge Winning a duel Losing a duel Crashing into vehicle *"Did you scratch the paint?" Swapping vehicle seats Ally-specific Quotes *"Shield me, maiden!" (when Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) *"Go get them Athena!" (When Athena raises her Kinectic Aspis) *"That is so hot!" (When Athena raises her Kinetic Aspis) *"Nice shield baby" (When Athena raises her Kinectic Aspis) *"Nice heals!" (when healed by Saint) Completing a challenge *"Oh my gosh, a challenge!" *"I did a challenge? I did a challenge!" *"Glad I didn't mess that up." *"I did something right for once!" Looking at menus *"This, or that..." *"So many choices!" *"What's the difference?" *"Perhaps I should try them out first." Subroutines *Pistols **"Shaken, not stirred" **"The moon is not enough!" ** "My name is Trap, Claptrap, 00...Trap." ** "I expect you to die!" ** "Feeling lucky, punk?" *Shotguns **"In yo' FACE!" **"Get ready for some Claptrap face time!" **"Chk-chk, BOOM!" **"You're listening to 'Short-Range Damage Radio.'" *Assault Rifles **"Get off my lawn." **"Back in my day..." **"At least I still have my teeth." ** "Coffee? Black... like my soul." ** "Crazy young wippersnappers..." *Sniper Rifles **"Now you're sorted!" **"Snoiped!" **"Crack shot!" *Melee *Health **"Make my day." **"Gimme your best shot." *Shields **"Enterrrrr the CHAMPION!" **"Why do I feel radioactive!?" **"Armor soak increased!" **"Ladies looove a tough guy!" *Elemental Applying Best Buds 4 Life *"Looks like some of my awesome rubbed off!" Activating Cryogenic Exhaust Activating Float like a Bee Activating Kick Him While He's Down Related to HIGH FIVES GUYS *Activation **"Secret handshake!" *Ally gives high five ** *Enemy gives high five **"Still counts!" **"I'll take what I can get!" *No high five received **(whistling) **"I feel like an idiot now." **"Single-player bonus!" **"I must look really stupid right now!" Idle Unsorted Category:Transcripts